Sonamy: Valentine's Day
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic was feeling sad and alone for not having someone to be his Valentine. That is, until a familiar face shows up to confort him and might end up being his Valentine!


**Time for something different! For the first time, I'm writing a Sonamy story! Remember, Soneach is a crossover couple, not an original couple. As a regular couple, I prefer Sonamy!^^**

 **Enjoy this short Sonamy story! And a happy Valentine's Day for everyone! ;)**

* * *

A blue hedgehog was sitting on a park bench, feeling very sad because his cherry lover was dating that selfish plumber once again. Today was Valentine's Day, and the hedgehog didn't have anybody to be his valentine because the blossom princess already had the red plumber as her valentine because they knew each other for a long time.

He was sobbing quietly. What he didn't know is that a pink hedgehog heard his cry. She had pretty pink short quills, green light emerald eyes, a red headband, a red cherry colored dress, white gloves with gold ring bracelets, and red boots with white vertical stripes. That hedgehog was none other than Amy Rose, which Sonic thinks that she's a stalker. She found him sobbing and sat next to him to comfort him.

"Sonic? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amy begged.

"What do you want from me, Amy?" Sonic said harshly, still sobbing. He didn't want to see his stalker again.

"Nothing, Sonic. I only want to know why you are like that. I've never seen you crying like that!" Amy said.

Sonic sighs in defeat and told Amy everything. She gasped at this. Sonic then resumed crying. Amy started to feel sorry for the sapphire hedgehog.

"Now, I-I'm all a-a-alone! S-she already h-have a v-v-valentine, a-and you h-have one too! T-t-this is the worst v-valentine's day e-e-ever!" Sonic said in his crying. Amy was shocked.

"What?! But I don't have a valentine either, Sonic!" Amy said. Sonic suddenly stopped crying and looked at Amy, very shocked for what she just said.

"You what?!" He was stunned.

"It's true, Sonic." Amy said with a frown.

"But…you broke my heart, Amy! Don't you remember? You were dating Scourge right in front of me! That made my heart shatters to pieces! I thought you were cruel and a stalker, so that's why I avoid you! After what you did to me, I always treat you as a friend only, Amy! And that's why I am dating Peach!" Sonic said very sadly.

"No, Sonic. I wasn't in love with Scourge! He was a player. I don't like guys who are players! The reason I was dating him was because he was forcing me! That was actually a plan he made to make you feel heartbroken!" Amy explained very seriously. Sonic gasped in shock; he could not believe that he fell in a plan from his anti.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Sonic asked.

"Yes….and it looks like that his plan worked very well." Amy said sadly. "But wait, are you saying that you were in love with me this entire time?" She asked.

"Yeah...ever since I first met you at Never Lake, I thought you were so beautiful. But I was afraid to show you my feelings about you, so I ran away. I was also afraid that Eggman would try to use you for something bad if he knows that we are in love. I was only avoiding you not only because I was heartbroken, but to protect you too." Sonic said crestfallen. Amy gasped at those words.

"Oh, Sonic! I've always waited for you to tell this to me! But I understand. You were only protecting me. Actually, you don't even need to worry about me. I have my hammer, so I can defend myself unlike Peach!" Amy smirked at the last sentence. This made Sonic chuckle.

"I see! Well Ames, if that's what you think, here's something for you…" Sonic said as he leans close to Amy.

Sonic closed his eyes and kissed Amy in the lips. Amy was surprised at this; she had been waiting for this moment a long time. She kissed back and wraps her arms around Sonic's neck, while he wraps his around her waist. After one minute of kissing, they pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you Ames, my rose." Sonic said.

"Oh I love you too Sonic, my Sonikku!" Amy said with tears of joy in her eyes. Sonic chuckles and wipes her tears off.

"Heh, you sounded just like Peach, Ames!" Sonic winked. Amy giggles.

The sun was about to set. The sky was getting darker and the lights from the lampposts were lit on.

"It's getting late, Sonic. How about if we spend our Valentine in my house?" Amy suggested. Sonic nods and both walked to Amy's house holding hands like a romantic couple.

* * *

Once they were in, Amy set the dining table; she used a white tablecloth, and placed the silver plates, forks, spoons, knifes, and the wine glasses on it. She then placed a gold candlestick on the center, and decorated the table with rose petals. Sonic was impressed at her work.

"Now Sonikku, just sit here while I'll prepare our dinner." Amy said. Sonic nodded and sat down in one of the chairs as Amy walks to the kitchen.

At the kitchen, Amy puts on her light-pink apron, and starts to cook pasta with meatballs as the main entrée, and fried salmon with cooked potatoes as the main dish. She also cooks rice pudding to supplement with the salmon. Once she was done cooking, she carries the pasta with meatballs on her right hand, the fried salmon with cooked potatoes on her left, and the rice pudding on her head. She places the dishes carefully on the table.

"Dinner is served, Sonikku!" Amy said happily. Once she and Sonic finished setting their plates with the food, Amy went back to the kitchen to grab the wine bottle. She serves the wine on both wine glasses. She then lit the candlestick's candles and turned off the lights.

"Wow. Giving a romantic climax I presume?" Sonic smirked. Amy giggles.

She sat on her chair and they both started to eat. While eating, Sonic was talking about his time with Peach to Amy. She thought that was a very interesting story but she was also mad that Peach broke Sonic's heart by dating Mario. How could a princess do that to her beloved one?

Once they finished their dinner, Amy picked up the plates, the glasses, and the cutlery and washed them in the kitchen's sink. She then cut some strawberries and placed them in a new plate, and carries it in the dining room, along with a bowl of cream.

"Now for our dessert: strawberries with cream!" Amy said as she placed the plate of strawberries and the bowl of cream on the table. She brings her seat right next to Sonic. They started to eat together, looking at each other.

Soon after their dessert, Amy brings Sonic to the living room. Amy grabs a CD and places it on her music player. She grabs two microphones; one was blue, and the other was pink. She offers the blue one to Sonic.

"Now to end our Valentine, how about we sing together my favorite David Guetta song?" Amy suggested.

"Really? I didn't know you liked David Guetta too, Amy!" Sonic said surprised.

"Mmhmm. I wasn't able to go to his show because I was low on age." Amy said crestfallen. Sonic then remembers the situation back when he and his cousins went to the show; there were a lot of people left behind because of the age restriction. Sonic pats Amy's shoulder to comfort her. She calms down and turns on the song 'I'll Keep Loving you', which was Amy's favorite David Guetta song. The song starts playing and they began to sing.

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _I've known from the start_

 _You would break my heart_

 _You are cruel, you are_

 _But I'll keep loving you_

 _I want you to know_

 _I'm not perfect, so_

 _I'm a rolling stone_

 _But I'll keep loving you_

Sonic and Amy get close to each other, looking in each other's eyes while singing.

 _ **[Both]**_

 _For the rest of my life_

 _I promise that I, I'll keep loving you_

 _Oh, I'll stand by your side_

 _And promise that I, I'll keep loving you_

Now it was Amy's turn to sing alone.

 _ **[Amy]**_

 _But no, you can't see_

 _I'm not what you need_

 _My spirit is free_

 _But I'll keep loving you_

 _You are so wild_

 _You've a restless mind_

 _I won't renounce_

 _But I'll keep loving you_

Sonic and Amy decided to share their microphones on the next part of the song.

 _ **[Both]**_

 _For the rest of my life_

 _I promise that I, I'll keep loving you_

 _Oh, I'll stand by your side_

 _And promise that I, I'll keep loving you_

They returned their main microphones and continued.

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _I'm only a man_

 _I'll give you my love_

 _But I make mistakes_

' _Cause it's in my blood_

 _ **[Amy]**_

 _The world is so full_

 _Of flaws and of rules_

 _I promise that I_

 _Will love you for you_

They leaned close to each other as they sing the last part of the song.

 _ **[Both]**_

 _For the rest of my life_

 _I promise that I, I'll keep loving you_

 _Oh, I'll stand by your side_

 _And promise that I, I'll keep loving you_

As the song was ending, Sonic handed Amy a pretty Red Scarlet Rose. Amy cried in tears of joy. They leaned even closer to each other and kissed on the lips with their eyes closed. After their Valentine kiss, they needed air, so they broke their kiss.

"Now how about we sleep together, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Of course, my Rose." Sonic said.

They went to Amy's bedroom and took their shoes off. They covered themselves in the blankets as they turned off the lights. Sonic rests his chin on Amy's head and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight my Rose." Sonic whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight my Sonikku." Amy smiled softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." They whispered in their sleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters and the song.  
**


End file.
